


Cariad

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [107]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Celtic love spoons, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, St. David's Day, Welsh language phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco gives Harry the gift of a Celtic Love Spoon.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Cariad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diddleymaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diddleymaz/gifts).



> This is a small fic to celebrate St. Dwynwen's Day and it was written for the lovely diddleymaz.  
>  _Cariad_ \- Love.  
>  _Dwi’n dy garu di_ \- I love you.  
>  _Priodas_ \- Engagement.

“Well. It’s- It’s beautiful,” Harry said, astonished and bewildered by Draco’s curious present. “I don’t know what to say-”

Draco had gifted Harry a carved wooden spoon, decorated with a Celtic knot and a dozen other archaic symbols. The gnarled, smoky wood was patterned with images of arcane, almost unreadable runes and it radiated a warm, ancient magic.

 _Dwi’n dy garu di_ , Harry read, stroking a gentle fingertip over the words. _Priodas_.

“Say yes,” Draco urged and then he got down on one knee. “I’m asking if you’d do me the honour of becoming my husband, Harry. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Traditionally, a Love Spoon was presented as a gift of romantic intent or as a proposal of marriage.


End file.
